eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 6 Human Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 5, Human Route Preparations *Back at the school, the students are aware of the massing enemy forces and are on the verge of panic. The group decides that the surest course of action is not to try and defeat the enemy armies, but to target and defeat their leaders specifically; with the leaders gone, the rest will follow. *Head up to the second floor and talk to Narumi to learn that she's still preoccupied with the depot you visited before; its supplies could turn the tide in the coming battle. Moreover, Narumi's brother had been in charge of the depot, and there's been no sign of him... *When you're ready to proceed, visit the target point on the second floor. **If you scoured the depot thoroughly back in Chapter 4, there's not much to see here except for some weak enemies. Head to the target point. **You find a laboratory with strange creatures in tanks, indicating that Mitaka Ceramics (Narumi's family company) not only knew about the other world's existence well in advance, but was actively experimenting upon the Creators. No sooner do you realize this than Narumi's brother, now a monster himself, bursts out of one of the tanks to attack. ***You have a special deck for this fight, but after the previous chapter you should have plenty of experience in deploying higher-cost cards. Narumi's brother regenerates 10 LP per round, making it difficult to make any headway at first; fortunately, he has few cards in his deck, so focus on eliminating minions until you have enough breathing room to bring all your fire down on him. **Narumi's brother falls only for a short time before recovering yet again and running away. You return to the school, where Narumi reveals that her brother had been in charge of research into the other world, but disappeared once sections of the city started vanishing. *Continue visiting Narumi around the school as she begins training for the inevitable confrontation with her brother. *You'll eventually be brought back into free-roaming mode. **You're now approaching the point where most of the girls will start having their friend/lover route branches (although Mirai's was available back in Chapter 4). Keep in mind that if you want Narumi's ending, you'll have to turn everybody down. *When you're good and prepared (make a backup save first), head to the front gate to deal with the two enemy armies. To the Battlefield *Ernst, Mehisha, and Gillezel are all on this map, along with a lot of grunt forces (which thankfully will spend part of their time fighting each other). At the top of the map, Rufadiel and Syfira will begin to move slowly towards one another as time passes. **The event ends either when you've fought all the bosses or when Rufadiel and Syfira meet one another. **Encountering all three bosses gets you an increased reward at the end. **After you engage in combat for the first time, Gillezel and Mehisha will begin to move towards the school. ***Mehisha has the same ability that restores minion HP that she had back in Chapter 3. Given the low ATK of many of her cards, this makes it possible to hold the line with just a few high-HP cards if you're careful about spreading the damage around. ****When she's defeated, you hear a Creator roar nearby. Planning to deal with it, you ask Mehisha to withdraw, at which point she reveals that the angels believe your students are controlling the Creators. ***Gillezel begins with 0 ATK, then gains a permanent +1 to ATK every time he's hit; avoid wasting time and have only your strongest cards attacking him directly. **** Gillezel makes another attempt to get you to join him, promising info about the Creators, but finally throws in the towel when you refuse him again. **When both have been dealt with, head to the target point at the north to fight a decently strong group of Creators. Ernst comes to investigate, but doesn't seem very interested in fighting; she seems to know who Shuya is already, and merely asks him to tell her about himself. He does for a while, but eventually asks just how long she expects him to continue. Ernst abruptly kisses him, commenting that he tastes just like "him" (Ryuji, Shuya's father) and then disappears, promising to meet again later. **Once all three leaders have been encountered, one of the third-years comes to tell Shuya that there's a major engagement happening in front of the school, and to come quickly. *The next map has Vaza, Quinolraza, and Ragutas, as well as a couple of powerful unique enemies. **It's possible for the enemy bosses to be eliminated if they encounter a unique enemy before you get to them. **You will be able to revisit and explore this map later, so focus on quickly taking down the generals for the maximum reward. **As before, after your first couple of battles, Vaza and Quinolraza will take notice of you and start moving towards the school, so move towards them first. ***Quinolraza will be an immensely annoying opponent, with a lot of powerful attackers and a penetration ability that will allow him to simply tear Shuya apart through the front row. Try to exhaust his hand quickly, focusing on the minions when possible, and try to soak up damage with high-HP cards when you can. When he attacks, check the battlefield and decide whether it will be more worthwhile to simply let the attack go unblocked so that Shuya doesn't take damage. Narumi's Finish Art can be a huge help here, as will Shaneorka's cards that reduce the ATK of enemies in front of them (turning enemies with 4 ATK into negligible threats, allowing you to keep them alive to block up the front row while you focus on more serious problems). If all else fails, burn some consumables. *** If the above techniques were of no use, here is another technique. First off is to make a deck focusing on the highest attack cards you can use that are not human ones. Some good options are magno mosquito, and summon firebird. Next, equip your cards with +attack items and your leader with the "Bottle Bottom Glass". Third is to try and get your FA ready for use, and saving right before the fight with Quinolraza. Lastly make Ritrana your partner and use her ultra cat punch until you succeed in dealing a high amount of damage. Just reload if it does not successfully deal her max damage. This should bring Quinolraza down quite a bit. Now you just need to keep your leader on the side of Quinolraza, and lay into him with your leader and one heavy attack card per turn. If need be, use a couple healing items to continue hitting him until you win. Please note, this technique also works on Lagutas and Vaza if you can not seem to beat them either. ***After Quinolraza, Vaza (who will probably jump you as soon as Quinolraza falls) will be a much, much easier battle with no real surprises. **Once you've taken the two demons out, avoid the roaming fiend and make your way around to Lagutas. ***Lagutas is tougher than Vaza, and like Quinolraza, he can also damage your leader card while attacking minions. However, his minions overall are quite a bit weaker, and he heals all minions on every turn (the same ability as Mehisha). *When both maps are cleared, the battle is interrupted by the arrival of the Hachiyo, which proceeds to carpet-bomb the entire area. The angels and demons scatter and withdraw, giving the students a little breathing room. Only a moment later you realize that it's headed straight for the school, and hurry to meet it. Next: Chapter 7, Human Route >>>